This invention relates to a closure for a missile launching tube and more particularly to a frangible fly through missile tube closure.
In the past, launch tube closures through which missiles exit from missile launchers have used rigid doors or closures that are ruptured by explosive means prior to missile launch, or a break-apart foam plastic diaphragm ruptured by the missile as it exits has been used. The disadvantage of these type closures are their complexity, difficulty in manufacturing, costliness, or weaknesses to differential pressures encountered. Various attempts have been made to dispense with explosive or hatch mechanisms and substitute therefor simple frangible covers which overlie the missile tube opening. However, such attempts have not met with great success due to the lack of proper environmental insulation, lack of resistance to external blasts and also because their cumbersome design requires extensive handling during missile reloading.